un grande errore
by ilguardiano113
Summary: Nyra e Soren si baciano per sbagliano e devono nasconderlo a Kludd e Otulissa come reagiranno (basato sulle storie di Shens' General)
1. capitolo 1: l'incidente

Questa storia è basata sulla storie di Shen's general e il prequel di me e my shadow buona lettura a tutti

Capitolo 1 l'incidente

Dopo due settimane dalla sconfitta di skarmorise tutto era stato normale nessun cattivo e tutti i gufi del grande albero vivettero le l'oro vite in pace.

Soprattutto Kludd e Nyra che stavano iniziando a essere simpatici a quasi tutti i gufi, be' c'erano ancora dei gufi che diffidano di l'oro ma si fermarono solo a quel punto nel frattempo due barbagianni si stavano allenando nella lotta in volo "bravo Soren" disse Kludd mentre parlava l'attacco del fratello e Soren disse "si ma ti batterò" "non credo" disse kludd in tono scherzoso, e dopo un turbinio di scatti i due si fecero scivare i bastoni con qui facevano esercizio "credo che sia un pareggio" disse Soren "bene ma se ti impegni un po' di più forse riuscirai a battere il tuo fratellone" "non credo Kludd" "dai fratello se la prossima volta riesci a battermi ti chiamo maestro per una settimana!"

Qualche ora più tardi… Soren era nella sua cavità a rilassarsi quando senti qualcosa sotto il capo e scopri che era un artiglio da battaglia che suo fratello gli aveva prestato e pensò "mmh credo che kludd e Nyra siano ancora svegli glielo restituisco adesso!" dopo qualche minuto dopo arrivò al cavo di Kludd e Nyra entrò e ci trovò solo il barbagianni femmina che disse "ciao Soren" "ciao Nyra dove e Kludd?" "E andato a sgranchirsi le ali e tornerà tra un po" "ok" "a Soren mi aiuti a sistemare il nido per favore" "ok."

Poi Soren aiuto Nyra a sistemare il nodo mentre la luce della luna illuminava i due, poi si guardarono l'un l'altro per un secondo e fecero un gesto che era fuori dal loro controllo anno avvicinato i bechi e si sono dati un bacio dopo un secondo si accorsero scioccati di quello che stavano facendo e urlarono all'unisono "Io ho baciato te!" "tu hai baciato me!"


	2. capitolo 2: dimenticare

Capitolo 2 dimenticare

Soren e Nyra erano scioccati da quello che era successo erano bloccati e dopo un lungo silenzio dissero "che facciamo?" sapevano che se lo dicevano alle loro rispettive controparti potevano pensare male ma sapevano anche che se non avessero detto niente era anche peggio ma Soren disse "non preoccuparti adesso ci dormiamo su e dimentichiamo tutto" "ok" disse Nyra ma non sentiva ancora che era la cosa giusta..

Dopo una notte di tutto riposo Soren si era svegliato e stava andando a fare colazione con i suoi amici c'era anche Nyra ma invitarono di guardarsi negli occhi poi Twilight disse "Allora Dig come e stato il tuo appuntamento con Glyfie?" "e stato fantastico e lei dice che sono un baciatore impeccabile" "e dimmi dig come reagiresti se un altro la baciasse" scherzò Twilight "o be' io sicuramente ce l'avrei con lui per tutta la mia vita e lo rinnegerei come essere vivente" Soren e Nyra deglutirono Soren guardando Kludd e Nyra guardando Otulissa ma non ci pensarono…

Dopo colazione la banda era andata da Alice infermiera dell'albero (e fidanzata di Ezylryb) che do Eva tenere un corso su norme di primo soccorso…

"ok ed e cosí che si faccia una ferita…" "ora puoi toglierle Digger" disse Alice ora passiamo alla respirazione becco a becco la coppia verrà estratta a sorte tiro e mise in un secchio targhette di legno con i nomi Nyra e Soren erano spaventati per timore che toccasse a l'oro ma sapeva o che cera una bassissima probabilità che sarebbe capitato.

Ma per la l'oro sfortuna… "Soren e Nyra" disse Alice i due deglutirono e si prepararono Nyra era distesa a tetta e Soren stava male più si avvicinava e a pochi centimetri disse molto nervoso "s-sccusate devo andare in infermeria" "ma lo sei già" disse Alice "ho ho non volev…" ma Soren scappo via "oggi si comporta in modo strano" disse Kludd ma Glyfie penso…

P.s. per favore se lo leggette scrivi un commento per dire cosa ne peni o devo migliorare qualcosa


	3. capitolo 3: mio fratello

Capitolo 3 mio fratello kluud col vestito da sposa

Soren era tornato nel suo cavo spaventato e confuso

"fiuuuu lo scampata" "credo che mi risposero e mi dimentichero di tutto" e si addormentò…

(SOGNO)

Soren era al momento che aspettava da molto tempo, le nozze sue e con il piú bel gufo dalle orecchie corte che avesse mai visto Otulissa.

Lui l'ha amata da quando a posato gli occhi su di lei per la prima volta e quando lui gli ha proposto sapeva che sarebbero stati insieme per sempre, adesso il suo amore era davanti a lui con il velo sul viso e dopo che Bubo disse alcune parole poté dire "Puoi baciare la sposa" Soren felice sollevò il velo e non ci trovò Otulissa ma Kludd, Soren scioccato disse "ma ma ma come" poi kludd con gli occhi rossi e una voce arrabbiata "mi hai tradito" "no no no non volevo baciarla e stato un errore" "traditore!" e Kludd si avventò contro di lui e Soren si svegliò "meno male era solo un Sogno…" stava per tornare a dormire quando vide Glyfie all'ingresso della depressione dire con un cipiglio sul viso "lo só Soren!" "io non so di cosa parli" disse Soren nervoso "Andiamo lo so che hai baciato Nyra" "come lo sai?" chiese Soren "2 motivi" "primo… chiamalo intuito femminile, dal modo in cui eri nervoso in infermeria"

"secondo… quando sei nervoso mugugni nel sonno e ho sentito che parlavi nel tuo incubo" "ok lo ammetto, ma e stato un incidente" "che hai intenzione di fare…" chiedeva Glyfie quando videro Digger e Twilight entrare e Digger cominciò "ma che succede?" "io…" "avrei…" "fatto…" cercava di dire Soren ma Glyfie stanca disse "Lui a baciato Nyra ed e imbarazzato" Twilight e Digger erano a bocca spalancata e l'unica cosa che Digger disse era "ho vinto Twilight".

(REALTÀ)

"Ragazzi non so che fare se Kludd e Otulissa lo scoprono andranno fuori dai gangheri"

"amico mio hai provato a dimenticare…" disse Twilight "ci ho provato ma e tutto inutile"

"vabbè ci ragioniamo domani" disse Glyfie e tutti tranne Soren andarono, Soren non voleva dormire aveva paura di un altro incubo…


End file.
